Time We Spent
by fotoshop-cutout
Summary: Kakashi/Naruto AU: Naruto's an abuse case who's not getting better, Kakashi is a nurse with a troubled past.
1. Prologue

Title **Time We Spent**

Pairings/Characters **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya make appearances too, Orochimaru is mentioned.**

Disclaimer **don't own, no one's under-age either.**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; graphic implications, covers a variety of prompts. The first section covers prompt #13 'lonely' from table 'nights'.**

* * *

Naruto sat at the cafeteria table every day from morning coffee until evening when the porch lights came on and a lonely white moth would flutter around. The blond would eat what was brought to him, talk to people who came by and engage with his surroundings—even get up to go to the bathroom, but he wouldn't leave that table for any other reason.

Even though he wasn't as bad as other abuse cases, the doctors worried because he didn't show any signs of getting better after the year and a half that he had spent in the hospital. His guardian had hunted down the very best doctor and convinced her to help the young man. She had tried an array of treatments, but nothing worked. Acupuncture, hypnotherapy, medications, shock therapy—they all failed. There wasn't much hope for him to ever leave the hospital.

* * *

"I know, I know; but it's what I want to do, Dad." A garbled answer came through the phone and Kakashi sighed. Another loud voice, another garbled one. Kakashi covered his head with his pillow. The voices on both ends of the phone started raising. Kakashi growled. The phone was shut with force and footsteps led to the door, the door slammed—silence. Kakashi sighed and repositioned his pillow, aiming to go back to sleep when his eye hit the digital clock. He lurched up out of bed: he was late! He glared at the door his roommate and friend had walked out of a moment ago and then started to get ready for the day.

* * *

By the time the interview came around, Tsunade was exhausted. Two o'clock in the afternoon came all too slowly since she started working in this hospital. Naruto, these days, was getting frustrating while a few of her other patients were taking huge leaps towards getting better. She knew that she was using her last ditch effort on Naruto and somehow that made it worse. After this didn't work, she was going to have to admit she failed and let down a friend of hers in the process. She was slumped over her desk when her assistant poked her head in the door.

"Ma'am, he's here. Should I send him in?"

She glanced up tiredly, but nodded. As the door closed she straightened herself to look presentable and tidied her desk. A man with an eye patch was let in. She smiled.

"Kakashi Hatake, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tsunade. Sit down and we'll get started."

* * *

**When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend,**

**Get a coffee and the paper, have my own conversations**

**With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection."**

**Lua by Bright Eyes**


	2. Chapter One

Title **Time We Spent**

Author **Shiro/fotoshop_cutout**

Fandom **Naruto**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Rating **T/PG-15**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #16 'moth' in table 'nights'**

* * *

A week went by, several interviews throughout those seven days. Tsunade always asked to have the applicant mingle or visit with her patients: she needed to make sure that they would care about Naruto, whoever she hired. The problem with that was no one seemed to. She met each and every one and still had no better idea than before. She asked her assistant. She blushed and spoke of a tall, lean man who had come the other afternoon. Hatake. She called him.

* * *

Naruto got up, showered, dressed, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at his table. He recognized that Tsunade was bringing lots of 'friends' around to meet him and her other wards, but didn't much care for any of them. It was damn awkward around that old man—Kaka-something. Maybe. Could have been Orochi...whatever his name was. Naruto didn't care. He stared out the window, conveniently facing the front steps. That was why it was no surprise when the old man sat down across from him in tasteful blue scrubs.

"Good morning, Naruto."

It took the blond some time to lazily form his answer. It was morning, of course he was moving slowly. "You're late."

The old man seemed surprised—his eyebrows shot up. "I didn't realize you were keeping track of me."

The blond was in good humor this morning, "Someone has to."

The old man smiled.

* * *

At lunchtime (the day, it seemed, flew by) Tsunade's good-looking, blushing assistant approached and let Kakashi know that he could go grab lunch. Kakashi, though, was intent on making a good impression: he stayed and ate lunch with Naruto. The blushing assistant would peek at them every so often.

"She likes you, you know." Naruto spoke around a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah?" Kakashi's eye stayed on his meal.

"Yeah. You should ask her out." Naruto apparently thought he was being sensible. Kakashi glanced up at him and chuckled.

"That's okay; life's complicated enough at the moment."

Naruto weighed this silently for a moment. "Right. New job, new 'friends' to take care of, new boss to impress; I get it."

Kakashi stopped smiling.

* * *

Dusk set and they had gotten back to their normal conversations: Kakashi asked about things Naruto liked and Naruto asked back. The tone was mellow and they ignored the peeping assistant.

During the yellow-sky hours, Phil approached. Naruto glanced up at the other, troubled man and gave a pleasant smile. Phil nervously fiddled with his hands and glanced over his shoulder at a small grouping of other patients.

"Hi. Um. They—uh—_we_ were wondering what happened to your eye." Phile motioned to Kakashi's eye patch. Naruto looked at Kakashi, as if he were waiting for the answer too. Kakashi gave a pleasant smile.

"An accident when I was young."

Phil shifted nervously. "Oh. I see." A large pause, "What _kind_ of accident?"

Kakashi's smile faded somewhat. Naruto frowned and turned to Phil.

"Maybe you should—"

"A car accident."

Naruto's blue eyes snapped back to the old man (who actually wasn't so old, but the silvery hair still implied it). Phil stuttered out an apology and left quickly to report his findings. Kakashi looked out the window. Naruto watched him.

"Why did you lie?"

It took Kakashi a minute to turn his eye back to the blond. "How did you get those scars on your face?"

Naruto flushed and dropped his gaze. "I see."

It was quiet for some time. Naruto's blue eyes started searching out the moth when the outside light clicked on. Finally, Kakashi spoke.

"What are you looking for?" An honest question. Naruto gave an honest answer.

"A moth."

Kakashi looked at him, questions in his eye. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged. They sat quietly for a moment. Naruto sighed. "I suppose because it gives me hope."

Kakashi frowned. Before he could ask, Naruto gave him an answer.

"Something so fragile surviving in the harsh world: it gives me hope that I might be able to."

Kakashi nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Now I don't care**

**I could go anywhere**

**With you,**

**And probably be**

**Happy**

**First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes**


	3. Chapter Two

Title **Time We Spent**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #11 'games' in table 'romances'.**

**Reviews are nice :D**

* * *

Some days passed in much the same manner. It was touch and go, really, as their relationship grew. Some days were filled with laughter, happiness and jokes, others were spent more quietly. Naruto even asked how come Kakashi was spending time solely with him. Kakashi shrugged and said he supposed he should shuffle off and pay attention to some other patients then. After only a few minutes, Naruto was watching him longingly.

* * *

Tsunade was a little impatient to see progress with Naruto; she was pleasantly surprised when her assistant got her to go look through the doorway. Naruto almost looked as if he wanted to get up and go over just to be near the new nurse. Tsunade poured herself a cup of sake to celebrate. Only then did she realize it was luck of the draw—she had hired him because her assistant had a crush on him. Good thing she wasn't regretting her decision. She called up Jiraiya to tell him about the new nurse and Naruto's progress.

* * *

One day Kakashi ran late. Instead of sitting at the table, Naruto leaned against the window frame, watching for the man. Kakashi came, but left quickly. Naruto frowned. He sat at the table. He didn't eat that day.

The next day Kakashi was early. When Naruto looked up to see his table in the morning, Kakashi was there smiling and waving. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of the disappearance yesterday and less sure about the piles of games on the table and floor. He approached carefully. One thing at a time.

"You weren't here yesterday."

Kakashi frowned. "Yeah. Sorry about that. My roommate had a car emergency, so I had to help him out. I brought games today, though."

Naruto sipped his coffee. "Are the games supposed to placate me?"

Kakashi chuckled, "If you let them."

Naruto couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Only for lunch and dinner did they stop playing games. At one point they had everyone involved with Sharades—Naruto couldn't stop smiling. He had played games before, but he'd never had this much fun.

Tsunade and her assistant peeked in, watching carefully whenever Naruto got out of his chair to mime something to the group. They were tempted to join, but didn't want to disrupt the peace. They stayed content watching.

* * *

Kakashi was signing out for the day, looking at some missed calls and texts when something occurred to him. He looked up at the young assistant and flashed her a smile. She blushed and stopped what she was doing, watching him expectantly.

"Hi, uh, do you know if Naruto ever goes outside?"

Her face fell somewhat, as if she was expecting him to say something else. He nearly smacked himself. Right; what was it Naruto had said? She liked him. He should have asked her for a cup of coffee or something, not about Naruto. She answered.

"Oh. No, not really. The only time he's been outside since he got here was when he was sleep walking."

He contemplated that. He shrugged it off. "Hey, would you like to grab a coffee? Or some dessert?"

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed up her stuff. They ended up at a little cafe two streets over.

*** * ***

**But I thought I'd let you know,**

**These things take forever**

**I especially am slow**

**But I realized how I need you**

**And I wondered if I could come home**

**First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes**


	4. Chapter Three

Title **Time We Spent**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #20 'sleepwalking' in table 'nights'. Thank you jtwsnw20 and Naruisuke for the reviews! I appreciate them :)**

* * *

It was four days later that Kakashi remembered that Naruto slept walked outside once. During their usually quiet lunch, Kakashi asked about it.

"So I heard you sleepwalk sometimes."

Naruto looked up abruptly and swallowed thickly. "Only the once, actually." He frowned thoughtfully. A smile grew on his face. "You... you asked her out, didn't you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Only for coffee and dessert. It seemed nice after letting her down."

They fell quiet again. Naruto finished his sandwich and then spoke. "So you talked about me."

Kakashi shrugged. Naruto grinned. "No offense, but that's lame."

Kakashi laughed, "We didn't _just_ talk about you."

Naruto laughed with him, "Oh come on, you know I'm the center of _all_ your conversations."

Kakashi took in Naruto's cheeky grin and decided to ask. "So how about we go out for a picnic for tomorrow's lunch?"

Naruto quirked a brow. "Just us or your new girlfriend too?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. Naruto thought seriously about it.

"Alright."

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised. He had expected to need to bribe Naruto into it.

"Alright?"

Naruto affirmed it, "Alright. On _one_ condition."

"What's that?"

Naruto grinned, "Backgammon."

Kakashi grinned back.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet. Games were played and conversations were held, but nothing was truly outstanding. The two men basked in each others company.

Tsunade made another call to Jiraiya. The assistant waited to be asked out again—it didn't happen. Kakashi went home that night and prepared everything for the picnic the next day, dodging his roommate's questions.

* * *

The day dawned brightly and Kakashi packed everything in the car. When he arrived most of the patients were still asleep, but Naruto was holding a cup of coffee out to him.

"Drink up, I've been waiting here for a few minutes, so it might not be that hot anymore."

Kakashi couldn't help but grin at the blond. He didn't care, in that moment, that Naruto was in the mental ward of a hospital with 'no hope' for recovery. It didn't matter to Kakashi that he had scars cut deep in his cheeks. He was nice to him. He drank down the coffee quickly, asking how Naruto slept and the like. When he was done, they signed out (leaving behind an astonished Tsunade and a depressed assistant) and headed out to the car to fetch the picnic stuff.

* * *

They hiked to a nearby park and laid out the blanket in the sun. Fall was upon them, so leaves crunched under their feet as they shuffled around, getting everything set out. They played Backgammon for a few hours while they talked, joked and laughed.

Lunch was meat dumplings, gravy and salads with dango for afterwards. It was three o'clock in the afternoon before either realized it. Kakashi's phone went off, signaling the time and the man looked up and smiled sadly.

"Looks like lunch is over. Time to get back, I suppose."

Naruto frowned, "Can't we stay a little longer?"

Kakashi started to protest, but ended up crossing his arms. "Okay, but not too late."

Naruto pulled a face. "Why, you have a date?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "No, Naruto, but I do have a boss."

Naruto frowned, setting up for another game. Kakashi frowned too.

"You're the one who told me to ask her out, why are you mad?"

Naruto shrugged moodily. They played for a while, silently. Finally, Naruto answered. "I don't know. I suppose I'm just irrationally jealous."

"Do you like her?"

Naruto shrugged. The subject changed a few minutes later.

*** * ***

**I know that it is freezing**

**But I think we have to walk;**

**I keep waving to the taxis**

**They keep turning their lights off**

**Lua by Bright Eyes**


	5. Chapter Four

Title **Time We Spent**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #22 'stars' in table 'nights'. Thank you to Tanuki-Gao and jtwsnw20 for the reviews!**

* * *

It was dark and the outside light was on by the time they had hiked back and put everything back in Kakashi's car. Just as Kakashi turned back to Naruto, he saw Tsunade looking out her window. She smiled softly at him—he was relieved to be forgiven for his lateness. His gaze swept towards Naruto but stopped again at the frowning assistant looking out at them from the lobby windows. Kakashi's own smile melted slightly. Naruto cleared his throat, standing over by the door. Kakashi made his way over.

"I have a balcony off of my room, you know. The door's usually locked, but I'm sure you could get the key." Naruto didn't make eye contact. Kakashi's eyebrows rose. Naruto must have sensed it, because he continued.

"I thought we could look at the stars. If you have time, that is."

The smile crept back onto Kakashi's lips. "Sure, I can do that. How about I grab some pie from the kitchen, get the key and I'll come on up."

Naruto nodded, still not looking him in the eye. They entered the building, Naruto heading straight up to his room. Kakashi paused in the lobby, offering a smile to the assistant. She didn't smile back.

"I was wondering if I could get the key for Naruto's balcony?"

The assistant gave a sour face, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Kakashi frowned, "Why not?"

Her answer was immediate. "Seeing as he was out all day, he doesn't need to be out again. You should go home."

Tsunade's door opened. "Give him the key, Sakura."

Moodily, the women stared each other down. It was clear Tsunade won when the young woman fetched the key. Tsunade turned to him and smiled.

"Was it a good day?"

Kakashi smiled pleasantly, "Brilliant. Played lots of Backgammon."

Tsunade's smile only grew. "Good, good."

After a moment Kakashi cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you, Tsunade."

She smiled at him, "Have fun, Kakashi."

He smiled brightly and took the key from the young assistant.

* * *

After Kakashi put the key in his pocket, he went to the kitchen and put generous pieces of pie on two different plates with mismatched designs. He trudged up to Naruto's door and kicked softly with the toe of his shoe. Naruto opened the door, looking expectant.

"Took you long enough. Where's the forks?"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto pointed out the obvious flaw with what he had. "Sorry, I'll go get some after I set—" He stopped when Naruto's hand rested on his arm. Naruto was grinning.

"It's okay. Who needs forks anyway?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Key's in my right pocket."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, but he nodded. A slender hand slid into Kakashi's pocket and withdrew the key, turning it in the lock a few seconds later.

* * *

They talked for a while, mostly about stars and constellations while eating pie with their fingers. The night was warm, so they kept the door open, listening to soft music. During a lull in conversation, after the pie was finished, Naruto stood at the railing, looking up. Kakashi watched him for while, a faint smile on his lips. His eye wandered to the sky. Naruto shuffled a bit, presumably to sit back down. Kakashi's eye was drawn to the sound—lips pressed to his. It was soft, firm, confident, passionate, shy: all at once. Kakashi was surprised to find himself returning the sentiment. When they parted, Naruto whispered.

"Thank you so much for today."

*** * ***

**And I know you have a heavy heart**

**I can feel it when we kiss**

**So many men stronger than me**

**Have thrown their backs out tryin' to lift it**

**Lua by Bright Eyes**


	6. Chapter Five

Title **Time We Spent**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #21 'secret' in table 'angsts'. Thank you to jtwsnw20 for the wonderful review!**

* * *

The next day was a quiet one, but when Naruto slid his hand in Kakashi's under the table, Kakashi couldn't help but think that it was the best day ever.

* * *

Tsunade called Jiraiya again—maybe Naruto could go home soon. She did caution him to visit and see for himself, however.

Sakura was still moody. Tsunade guessed it was because Naruto was getting more attention than she was from Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto talked about a lot of things that day, but later they ensconced themselves in Naruto's room, playing card games and talking about more serious things.

"So how did you really lose your eye?"

Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment, considering his answer. "You really want to know?"

Naruto looked up and nodded. Kakashi sighed.

"When my Dad found out that I wanted to be a nurse he took his anger out on me. He threw a framed picture at me and the edge punctured my eye. There was nothing the doctors could do, so I wear an eye patch now." Kakashi's morose expression led Naruto to believe he was telling the truth this time.

"Why'd you lie to them, but tell me the truth?"

Kakashi frowned, "Because you kissed me. They didn't."

They fell quiet for a while. Naruto then decided to share his own secrets.

"I was in foster care. At fifteen I figured out that I was gay. My foster father decided to make me ugly since my boyfriend at the time thought I was pretty." Naruto shrugged, "My new guardian is really nice, though."

"I'm glad you think so." The new voice caused both men to jump. Jiraiya leaned against the door frame. Kakashi stood, nearly knocking all of the cards to the floor in the process.

"Professor."

Naruto looked between the two. Blue eyes settled on Kakashi. "You know him?"

Kakashi glanced back, "He was my English Professor at University."

Naruto's eyes went back to his guardian. "Oh."

A smile flitted onto Naruto's lips, "Well, I'm glad you two know each other. I'm lousy at introductions."

Jiraiya chortled from the doorway. "You don't mind if I join you two for a bit? We could all use some catching up, I suppose."

Kakashi smiled as Naruto gestured for Jiraiya to sit. They re-dealt the cards, starting a new game.

* * *

Jiraiya stopped in to see Tsunade before he left. They filled out the appropriate release paperwork, sharing a few laughs and a couple of tears along with a cup of sake each.

*** * ***

**Well it takes one to know one, kid**

**I think you've got it bad**

**But what's so easy in the evening**

**by the morning's such a drag**

**Lua by Bright Eyes**


	7. Chapter Six

Title **Time We Spent**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings **un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #08 'flower' in table 'angsts'. Thank you bellefleur29, Naruisuke and jtwsnw20 for the awesome reviews ;)**

* * *

The next morning Naruto reached for his usual coffee cup and found a flower—a simple daisy. He frowned, but tucked it behind his ear, pouring his coffee. When he arrived at his table he found a Queen Ann's Lace with a note next to it.

'Follow the flowers'.

Naruto's eyes brightened. He looked around and saw a small wreath of dandelions around the door handle. He grinned and downed his coffee. He put the wreath on his head, the flowers matching his hair. He stepped into the lobby, immediately spotting the Black Eyed Susan attached to the sign out clipboard. He signed out and went to the door, looking out. On the porch was a single orchid—he carefully picked it up and scanned the parking lot.

Kakashi was standing in front of his car, holding a rose out to him. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears and a smile lit up his entire face. He rushed over, sniffling to stop the tears.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Naruto nearly threw himself at the man. The kiss was passion, love. When they finally parted, Kakashi wiped away the single tear that fell and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, took a deep breath, and answered. "Nothing. I'm just so _happy_."

Kakashi smiled. "I have a present for you, but we have to drive to it."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and moved to get into the passenger seat. Kakashi climbed into the driver's seat and they started towards their destination.

* * *

It took ten minutes to get from the hospital to the outskirts of the city, they went five minutes from there before Kakashi parked the car on the side of the road.

"I have the picnic stuff again."

Naruto grinned in response and looked out over the beautiful meadow. His blue eyes brightened as he turned back to Kakashi.

"It's gorgeous."

Kakashi smiled back, "I'm glad you like it."

* * *

The day passed easily, lazily. The two looked for cloud shapes, picked bouquets for one another, ate lunch and just talked. Naruto's head was resting on Kakashi's arm when he asked.

"So after I go back home... will we keep doing this?"

Kakashi blinked, not having thought about it before. He had almost forgotten that Naruto was a patient. He smiled.

"Of course. If you want it to."

Naruto smiled sadly. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

Before Kakashi could answer, he kept going.

"Because Sasuke said the same thing about me coming here, but I haven't seen him since."

Kakashi frowned, "I'm not Sasuke, am I?"

Naruto could only smile.

*** * ***

**Yours was the first face that I saw**

**I think I was blind before I met you**

**Don't know where I am**

**Don't know where I've been**

**But I know where I want to go**

**First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes**


	8. Chapter Seven

Title **Time We Spent**

Characters/Pairings **Kakashi/Naruto with some implied Kakashi/Sakura and Sasuke/Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru is mentioned**

Rating **T/PG-15**

Disclaimer **don't own; no one's underage**

Author's Notes/Warnings

**un-betaed; AU world; covers prompt #08 'leaving' in table 'miscellaneous B'. Thank you to jtwsnw20, psychotic7796, ladywinterfic and Naruisuke for the fantastic reviews! I also want to apologize, this was supposed to be out the day after the last chapter, but a million things happened in between, so it got delayed. I'm back though!**

* * *

It wasn't too much of a surprise when Tsunade pulled them aside a couple of days afterwards.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jiraiya's paperwork has been approved: Naruto can go home later today."

Kakashi watched with a sad eye as Naruto smiled brightly. He reminded himself that Naruto was better and that he was was leaving the mental ward for real life—this was a good thing. But this also meant he wouldn't get to spend all day, everyday, with him anymore.

* * *

Naruto was packing bags while Kakashi tried to help. He was talking up a storm about all the things he was looking forward to, but all of the things he was leaving behind as well. His hand rubbed over his scars.

"College will be a hassle—I barely managed to graduate high school, so I can't imagine any universities wanting me..." He yammered on and on, Kakashi smiling at some points.

"What's wrong, Kashi?"

The new nickname had Kakashi looking over at Naruto in a split second. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Naruto frowned, "You don't look like it's nothing."

Kakashi shrugged.

* * *

When Jiraiya came to get Naruto they walked downstairs into a party. Naruto never stopped smiling, neither did anyone else. Kakashi smiled and went along, happily talking with people. Jiriaya invited him over for dinner: when he protested, Jiriaya slapped him on the back and told him he was family now. Kakashi couldn't help but grin at that.

The party ended and the three left for Jiriaya's house. Dinner was a quiet affair, but during dessert Jiriaya spoke up about various friends and acquaintances who said hello. They sat talking for a while afterwards, which wound up with Naruto asking if Kakashi could spend the night at Jiriaya's. He protested, but Jiriaya seemed keen on it as well.

The three fell into a routine where Naruto would spend the days with Jiriaya and leave for Kakashi's for the night. Jiriaya wasn't an idiot, he knew what was going on, but he didn't mind because Naruto wasn't watching for the moth anymore.

*** * ***

**Besides, maybe this time it's different**

**I mean, I really think you like me**

**First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes**


End file.
